Shadows
by Demonic-Kit
Summary: This is a stroy about some kids from the pokemon world are stuck in our wolrd and can't remember the pokemon one but what happens when the start seeing their pokemon. It turns into more but that is what is happening now so please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Shadows

Insane

_All around it was chaos; everybody was running in fear of a big shadowy figure. She could just barely see the blood dripping off its blood stained mouth. _

_She started to run fearlessly toward the monster with incredible speed. As she got closer her arm started to glow a light blue. Just before she was going to strike the beast opened its mouth and let out a huge amount of energy. The blast hit her head on..._

Kaida sat straight up in her bed with cold sweat covering her body. She shook her head vigorously trying to get the image out of her head. Once her breathing returned to normal she laid back down.

"It was just a dream." Her voice said shakily. She looked up at her window to see a pair of red eyes staring at her. Quickly she sat up and looked at the window, but the eyes where gone. She laid down again and turned to the wall, pulling the covers above her head.

FGWFGWFGWFGWFGWFGWFGWFGWFGWFGWFGWFGWFGWFGWFGW

The day was a normal one. Etsu, Karena, and Hoshi, were all talking about random things, Kei was bugging them. Mean while Kishna was warning Kaida about on coming objects as she might as well have been sleep walking.

"Pole… Pole… Fence… FENCE… KAIDA THE FEN-" Kishna was cut off because Kaida actually ran into it and now the blonde haired girl that was shoulder length, about 5'4", with dark blue eyes was on the ground. "Would you just wake up already?"

"You say it like it's easy, but then again you ate about a dozen muffins." Kaida said to Kishna who was about 5'2", also had blonde hair but went to her shoulder blades and light green eyes while sitting up slowly.

"Still that's the third day in a row you have run into that fence." Karena the black haired one, with navy color eyes, near 5'7" said helping her up "Haven't you gotten enough sleep?"

"No not really." Kaida answered but seeing her friends still confused "I feel like I'm being watched and I've been havin' weird dreams."

"What about?" Kei, a girl with blonde, waist length hair blueish-voilet eyes, and a bit taller than Kishna, said.

"Don't start with that dreams mean things again." Etsu, a brunet with hair about an inch shorter than Kaida's, sky blue eyes, and about 5'6" said.

When Kaida got to her feet she started walking and still not looking where she was going and bumped into Hoshi. She groaned at being stopped again when she just wanted to sit down at there usual bench. The boy with short curly blonde hair with gold eyes and about 5'6" (yes there are a lot of blondes but it's my story) was the only boy in the group. He looked at Kaida as her head still lay on his chest and then guided her to sit down.

They talked about random things until the bell rang and then they started to walk in to class. Kaida was awake now but still at the back of the group. She turned to fallow her friends, but quickly turned back around and saw a dark red blur jump out of a nearby tree.

Kishna turned around to see Kaida wide eyed with her mouth hanging open.

"Kaida, are you ok?" she asked as Kaida shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw something. You know those glimpses that look like something else." She said more trying to convince herself more than the others. They simple shrugged it of while Kaida was deep in thought 'That couldn't have been one. They are not real.' She remembered the structure. Tall and well built, it's feathers looked soft and slick as it's red eyes stared at her while standing on a branch some what hidden by leafs.

**NOI'MNOTTELLINGYOUWHATITISHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

The flames on his wrists cracked as they grew larger. He was trembling with rage.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he punched a tree leaving a huge dent "She wasn't supposed to see me!" He kicked the tree and it fell over.

He sat down with his back against the fallen tree. He took long deep breaths, trying to calm down. Slowly the flames on his wrists died down.

'That look on her face, it was pure disbelief.' He thought as he let his legs spread out and his head fell to his chest. 'She really doesn't remember us… me.' At this thought a tear slowly ran down his feathered cheek.

In the distance he heard a school bell. It was time for her next class and a chance to get a glimpse of her. He jumped form tree to tree until he reached the edge of the forest surrounding the school. With one jump he was on one of the higher roofs.

He could sense her presence being that her body heat was above everybody else. Yet he couldn't pinpoint it. He looked over the side of the roof being careful to keep himself hidden to see why. There were a ton of kids below.

"Damn." he said under his breath. If there was two things he hated it was the bastard that fucked up his life, and crowds.

He jumped to a lower roof. He scanned the crowd below. After a bit he found her. She looked so different without the red streaks in her hair. She wore the same kind of baggy clothes as usual, but what was not was the smile on her face. She barley smile anymore and he couldn't help but smile to. Then she walked into a building and out of his sight. He sighed and left.

**CANYOUGUESSWHATHEIS?!?!?!?!?!**

"Why the hell do we eat this crap?!" Kaida yelled.

It was now lunch and Kaida was banging he roll as hard as she could against the table and it still didn't break.

"I have no idea." Kishna said as she turned her mash potatoes upside down and they didn't fall out.

"Ok, the bread is harder than a rock and the mash potatoes deify gravity." Karena said as Kaida threw the bread against the wall. It bounced back and hit her in the head. Now she was mad and started jumping on it (Kaida not Karena).

"Kaida, stop it. It's not going to break." Etsu said holding her back from stepping on the roll again. "Man you have been getting anger easier lately."

"Yeah so what!?" she yelled and yanked out of Etsu's grasp. Then the bell rang and they went to their next class.

"This morning she was sleepy so why isn't she now?" Hoshi asked while watching her storm out of the cafeteria.

"She slept thought History." Kishna said in a dead tone.

**IPASSTOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

He jumped though the open window to her room. Once inside, he looked around. There was a bed, a dresser, a TV, and on the floor sat a gamecube. He picked up one of the controllers and smirked t the memory of when she first taught him how to use one of theses.

**Memory Began**

"_Blaze, hold it like this." The young seven year old said as she put the clue controller in his claws. "Good, now this is gas, that is to back up, and that controls what direction you go in." she explained as she pointed to a different button in turn._

"_What is the point of this game again?" His pre evolved form asked as he looked up at his trainer._

"_To go around the course three times before me." She explained to her Pokemon brother._

_10 minutes later_

"_So that makes 4 for me and 0 for you." Blaze said. His trainer shucked her controller at him._

"_Beginners luck." She mumbled and turned off the game system._

**Memory End**

He put down the controller and sat on the bed. He scooted back to the wall, crossed his leg and arms, and let his head droop. (A/N: If you watch Inuyasha than he is sitting like he sit.)

**ILOVEINUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Mom, I'm home." Kaida said "Mom, are you here?" there was no answer. "I guess she went out." Kaida walked down the hall to her bed room to put her bag away.

She opened her door and put the bag down. She was about to close the door when she saw the feathered form sitting on her bed. She was about to scream, but the creature ran over to her and put his hand on her mouth in a blink of an eye.

"Please don't scream. That's the last thing I need. Just let me explain… ok?" Blaze said and the wide eyed Kaida nodded.

Blaze took his hand off her mouth.

"You're a… a-"

**HAHAHAHALIKEI'DTELLYOUTHATEASY!!!**

"FLAME I'M HUNGERY!" the pink feline yelled.

"We all are so shut it Emma." The annoyed fire lizard said.

"You're being MEEN, WHAAA!" Emma yelled.

"Shut up all of you." The big toad like Pokemon said


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I had to change some things but now it all good…. I hope.

You're a… a… b-blaziken." Kaida stammered. (A/N: for those who got it right gives you a cookie) Blaze nodded. "B-but h-how… I-I mean you d-don't exist."

Blaze pulled her in the room and shut the door. Kaida tensed at these actions. 'What does he want from me?' She thought.

He pulled her to sit on the bed. One thought (A/N: I'm not going to say what 'because I'm trying to keep it T) came to her mind and she let out a small eep.

"What the-" Blaze said as he looked at the girl in front of him who was now staring at him terrified with her hands across her stomach. He put two and two together and then a blush crept upon his face. "That's sick! Why would I do that to my trainer, let alone my sister?"

Now it was Kaida's turn to be confused. "T-trainer, S-sister,"

"That's what I was going to explain before you jumped to that conclusion," Blaze said while crossing his arms. "Guess that I should explain before you go all perverted again. To start with, this world is fake."

"What do you mean 'fake'? We're here now aren't we?" Kaida questioned.

"Kind of, we are here mentally but really you are in a coma back at Guardian Mountain." Blaze said while sitting down next to her."

"Then how are you her and what is 'Guardian Mountain '?" the confused girl asked.

"Figgs was able to by pass Dante's hold on you enough for me to get in. Also Guardian Mountain is a place for you, Kishna, Karena, Etsu, Kei, Inari, Hoshi and Ryu to be in morph form and not be bother and stuff."

"If I'm a trainer and I go to this place then are they trainers to?" she asked with a clueless expression on her face.

Blaze couldn't help laugh at this. "Yes they are."

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked her face now looked a little hurt.

"The look you made was funny." Blaze said while still chuckling. "I've never really seen you make that face since mom died."

"M-my mom died?" she with a sad shocked look.

'Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud.' He sighed "Yes, you were 8."

"How,"

"It was Dainte's doing." Blaze said tremble with rage as he said that bastards name.

"Who is he?" she asked shyly, seeing how he reacted to saying his name.

Blaze paused for a bit before saying "It doesn't matter right now. To continue what I was saying before, this place isn't real but what ever happens is." Kaida opened her mouth to say something but Blaze cut her off "In other words if you die here you for real."

"Ok, but can I ask you something?" she asked and he nodded "What's your name?"

"Blaze blinked at her a few times "What?" He asked confused.

**-Stares off in space- kk now you get to met two love sick girls**

Darkness sat next to her mate's bed as she watched him sleep.

"Blaze, please be careful." She said as a tear flowed down her dark feathered cheek. She leaned forward and cried in his white feathers at the thought of losing him.

A purple blaziken busted through the door.

"Blaze! Oh poor Blaze! Darkness, how could you let him do this? He could die any second!" she yelled while running over to the unconscious Blaze and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Flare, go away." Darkness said lifting her head to see Flare's buried in the crook of his neck. "Get away from him!" Darkness's arm flowed light blue. She hit the other female blaziken and she crashed against the wall. "Get it though that thick skull of yours, we are mates." She yelled and pointed to the bite mark left on her shoulder. "Also you know as well as I do that none of us would be able to stop him. His power is greater than even Venusaur's."

"You still could've tried. He might've listened to you." Flare said, looking at the unique bird before her. Indeed, Darkness didn't look like a normal blaziken. Where her feathers would normally be a bright red was ruby, what normally was tan was black, and instead of yellow there was violet.

"I did try, but I want Karena back as much as he wants Kaida and you want Kei." Darkness said as more tears flowed down her face. "Just get out of here."

"It not fair, I've known him longer so why did he choose you?" Flare said with an expression of extreme sorrow.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"What is your name?" Kaida repeated.

"I can't I forgot that." He said scratching the back of his head "Well my name is Blaze."

"Ok… What other Pokemon do I ha-" Kaida was cutoff by the sound of her mom's voice.

"Kaida I'm back." The voice said. The door handle moved a bit before opening. "Hey Honey I'm back from the store."

Kaida blinked a couple of times, wondering why her mom wasn't freaking out. She gave a side ways glance to see that Blaze wasn't there. She looked up at her mom, who was still in the doorway. She was about to say something when she saw Blaze wedged between the door and the wall.

"Honey, are you ok?" Her mom asked while walking towards her.

"Yeah, everything is fine and uh…" 'What am I going to do? If she goes to leave than she'll see him,' she was brought out of her thought by a small clacked noise.

"What was that?" Mom asked while turning around.

Kaida peered over her shoulder to see Blaze was gone. 'Now's my chance,' "You see I was taking and I'm still tired so I'll see you at dinner bye." She said as she pushed her mom out the door and then slammed it shut.

She was walking back to her bed when she slipped on something. She saw a pokeball by her feet. It wasn't like normal ones. It was a dark red all around with o fire design on it and a little B at the top.

She picked up the ball. 'I'm going to feel really stupid doing this.' She thought as she tossed it in the air.

There was a bright light and when it faded Blaze stood in front of her.

Damn, I hate being in there." He said while shaking his feathers.

"Why? What's it like in there?" she asked while eyeing the ball in her hands.

"It's kind of like your floating and it's all black." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Then why do you hate it? It sounds kind of fun." She asked, looking up at the fire bird in front of her.

"I can't protect you." He said in a quiet voice "I promised mom that I always would."

When he said that a tear slide down his cheek. Kaida, who was gradually sliding away from him, took notice to this.

'What should I do? He scares me, though he's a 7 foot tall bird man so shouldn't I be? But I can't just let him cry.' She thought as she lifted a hand and whipped away the tear. He looked up at her and smiled. Suddenly she was brought to his chest with he's strong arms around her. 'He's so gentle.' She thought. His grip was firm but gentle. She closed her eyes and leaned against his white chest feathers.


	3. AN

A/N: I got banned from my computer by my mother so just wanted to tell you all that I won't be able to update anything for a while… didn't want you guys to stop reading thinking I quit or something

A/N: I got banned from my computer by my mother so just wanted to tell you all that I won't be able to update anything for a while… didn't want you guys to stop reading thinking I quit or something

Signed

Blaziken'sGirl


End file.
